The present invention relates to a servo controlling apparatus of an optical disk drive and a control method thereof, and more particularly, to a servo controlling apparatus of an optical disk drive and a control method thereof for controlling the gain of an error signal caused by a difference in the amount of light irradiated during recording and reproducing and controlling the error signal to within a target value.
Generally, the intensity of light required for recording information on an optical disk is much higher than that for reproducing information from the disk. Thus, an optical disk drive for recording and reproducing includes a light source of which the intensity of light irradiated onto the optical disk can be controlled according to the recording and reproducing modes.
The amount of light reflected from the disk differs according to the difference in the intensity of light irradiated onto the optical disk (hereinafter, referred to as "disk") during recording and reproducing. Thus, a change of the detected error signal due to the difference in the amount of reflected light affects the gain of the whole control system for a servo controlling apparatus of the optical disk drive. Accordingly, there are oscillations in the servo control circuit.